Taming the Surf
by lovelylilvamp66
Summary: My name is Phoebe Parthenopaeus, the youngest daughter of Acheron and Tory, welcome to my world...Rated M for later chp and laguage. SavitarxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't my first time writing a Dark-Hunter fanfic, but it is my first time posting one on here. I hope you enjoy**

**I don't own anything about the Dark-Hunter series, just my OC's and the plot idea. The Dark-Hunter world belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon**

* * *

><p>"Hey kiddo, wake your ass up before I send the demon in here to do it." A deep make voice called from outside my door.<p>

Groaning, I threw my pillow at it. "Shut up Adelphos, I heard you the first time."

I could hear him laughing, "Will if you heard me then you should be up and outta bed by now."

"Maybe I don't want to get up. Did you ever think about that?" I vanished from my bed and appeared behind my brother. He was as tall as our dad and looked just like him. We both did. Except for the fact that our dad hated his blonde hair and we didn't. Where I had swirling silver eyes, Del had crystal blue one. Folding my arms I glared at my older brother.

He gave me a cocky smile. "Good, you're finally out of bed. I didn't have to wake Simi after all." He started walking away.

"Yeah, because she would've gotten up." I yelled sarcastically at him.

"She would've if she thought you had her BBQ sauce." His laugh trailed behind him.

I gaped at his retreating back. "That's a dirty trick, Del."

Opening my bedroom door, I flopped back on my bed. I hated mornings. Why'd I have to go to school anyways? It's not like I couldn't learn it over the next thousand years. Being the daughter of the God of Final Fate had its advantages, but I could hear my Father's voice in my head now. _'Phoebe, just because you have the power to do something, doesn't mean you should.'_ Rolling my eye's I sat up. "Yeah yeah, Dad I hear you."

Walking to the giant closet, I picked out my outfit for the day. A pair of black jeans with a purple corset. Once dressed, I looked in the full length mirror at my reflection. My shoulder length blonde hair, was pulled back in a tight ponytail, a few strands managing to escape. Swirling silver eye's stared back at me. I'm the only child born of my father to inherit his eye's. And all his powers.

I've been training all my life to control these power's. My dad's scared that I wouldn't be able to handle them. What he discovered was, even at a young age, my power's surpassed his. As I grew, they became stronger, making me the most dangerous member of my family. My grandmother thought it was great, that I might be able to free her one day, causing the destruction of the entire world. I told her once that I don't think I could live with myself if I let that happen. She replied, _'Just like you, Father.' _Which caused to start crying_. _At that point I left, giving her the space she desired_._

I might be the most powerful person in my family, but I really don't have the best of control over them. Another thing that scared my father. So at about ten years old, be bound what powers he could, until the day I was able to be properly trained. That day was my upcoming twenty-first birthday. Only five days away.

"Hey Phoebe, are you coming or not. I don't have all day." Adelphos' voice came from downstairs.

Sighing, I quickly put on my flip flops and flashed downstairs. My brother gave me an aggravated look when I appeared next to him, before nodding towards the kitchen. "Dad wants to talk to you before we leave."

Nodding, I walked away from him to meet my dad in the large kitchen. He was standing at the table, looking over my sister, Ryssa's shoulder. His long black hair was strapped at the nape of his neck. "You wanted to talk to me, Dad?" I said pulling out the chair next to Ryssa.

Ryssa was the only child, out of the three of us, that didn't look like my father. Her long brown hair went to the middle of her back, and her brown eye's were warm and inviting. She looked just like our mother. At the moment she was very pregnant with her first child. She turned those brown eye's on me and smiled. "Hey Phoebe, how's your morning so far?"

I shrugged and grabbed an apple off the table. "I've got to go class this morning, because someone," I turned my gaze to our father, who only glared back. "Is making me."

"It's not all that bad, we all had to do it." She said waving it off, before going back to her baby magazine.

"That's not true, Kat, didn't have to." I complained, taking a bite of my breakfast.

"That's because Kat was raised by Artemis in a different time." Father said standing straight and folding his arms.

I shrugged, "You're right, I rather go to school, then be raised by that Goddess."

My father gave a slight smile. "Anyway, after classes today, Aimee has asked if you could help out at Sanctuary tonight."

"Sweet, I'll go right over there after class," I stood giving both my sister and father quick kisses on their cheeks before heading back to my brother. I found him sitting on the couch, his booted feet on top of the coffin coffee table. My dad's best friend, Kyrian, thought it was funny to give us a matching one. "Hey dork, you ready?"

"Just waiting on you, like always." He stood, grabbing his car keys, before walking outside to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not very long, but i'm still working on it. Another chapter should be out in the next day or so. Let know what you think please R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I had a bit of writers block but I think I know what I'm going to do now. If you've read my other story about Renji from Bleach, then I've got good news. I'm thinking about making a sequal to it involving my favorite Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Let me know what you think. Anyway's I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Taming the Surf. Savitar isn't in it yet but he will be soon. Remember to R&R Please.**

**I don't own the Dark-Hunter series**

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to work at Sanctuary tonight? It's so crazy in there." The brunette beside me wined.<p>

I gave a laugh and patted her on the shoulder. "No one ever told you, you had to come along with me, Amber. Aimee asked my dad if I could come in tonight and I'm not going to let her down." Amber and I went way back to elementary school, we've been friends for what seemed like forever. So when my father said that I could reveal the family secret to her, I hesitated a bit. After two weeks of doubting myself, I finally caved and told her everything. When she laughed and hugged me, I was taken aback. _'You're not freaked out by this?'_ I asked her.

'_Are you kidding me, I always knew something was different about you and your family, and now I know.'_ She smiled then, _'Don't worry Phoebe, your secret is safe with me.'_ After that, my father made her an official Squire, and placed her with me.

"I know but, I wanted to hangout with you tonight, and in order to do that, I'm going to have to go with you." She sighed, but as we rounded the corner to the bar, her mood perked up. "Well, I guess it isn't all bad. I mean, Remi is a pain, but he's good on the eye's."

Looking at the blonde were-bear in front of us, guarding the entrance, I glanced back at my odd friend. "You do realize that's not Remi, right?"

"Of course I do. That's Dev, he's got the Dark-Hunter tattoo. But they are identical aren't they?" She countered.

Dev turned his glaze on us, shaking his head. "That my be true, Amber, but we are far from alike."

Beside me, Amber blushed, her whole face turning a deep shade of red. "Yea, I know that. Remi is cold and mean to everyone, but I can have my fantasy can't I?"

Dev didn't reply, "Aimee said to expect you, she's inside. Oh and don't forget to change your shirt."

Crossing my arms under my breasts, I glared at him. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Where is Aimee anyways?" I asked, knowing what the bear meant.

"She's in the back getting supplies for the bar. Fang should be there to let you know what to do tonight." He said pointing towards the entrance.

"Thanks Dev," I started walking past him, when he grabbed my arm.

"Is Del, planning on stopping by tonight?" He asked, his face serious.

"I think he said something about coming by later to pick me up." I pulled my hand out of his grasp. "But I can't be sure, Nick is here, so he'll more then likely give me a ride home." With a quick nod, Dev dismissed us and turned back to watch the big group coming to the bar.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked me once we were out of hearing distance.

"Well, for sometime now, Dev and Adelphos, have had this bitter rivalry going on. No one really understands why, we just know that they can't stand to be in the same room for along periods of time." I tapped my chin with my forefinger. "It's really weird though. When Del was younger, he used to follow Dev around all the time. Like they were the best of friends. Then one night something happened and now Del can't stand to be anywhere near Dev."

"That is weird." Amber whispered.

Spotting Fang behind the bar, I changed directions and headed towards him. Sitting down on the stool, I gave a huge smile. "Hello my wolfy friend, how are you this fine evening."

Fang literally growled at me. If he was in his K9 form, his hackles would be raised. "I thought I asked you to stop calling me that."

"Hmm, did you ask? I thought it was more like a demand then asking." I shrugged, "Either way, I'll work on it."

Sighing, Fang reached under the bar. Pulling out a black shirt he threw one at me and another at Amber. "Here, I need you two to work the floor tonight."

Starring at the were-wolf, Amber gave her own growl. "What the hell, Fang? I'm not working tonight. I'm just here to hangout with Phoebe."

"If you're going to be here, you might as well be useful." He said, turning his back to us. "Go on in the back and change, then get to work."

Hitting Amber on the shoulder with my shirt, I stood up. "Come on Amber, it won't be too bad. You can work a couple hours and make some money doing it."

She stood with me, "You know something Phoebe, I really do hate you."

I patted her on the back. "I know, I love you too, buddy."

My time on the floor passed pretty smoothly, considering I had my best friend plotting my death the entire night. It was about one in the morning when a group of big bikers walked in. I know, it's not unusual for bikers to come into the bar, but these guys just looked dangerous. And what do you know, they sat down in my section. "Great," I mumbled to myself.

Walking over to their table, I pulled out my pad of paper and pen. Ready to take down their orders. "Hello boys, what can I get you?" I asked with my nicest smile.

The biggest guy in the group gave me a quick once over, before casting a sly smile. Scooting back a bit, he patted his lap. "Why don't you sit down for a minute. You look exhausted."

Behind my sunglasses, I could feel my eyes changing from silver to red. It took much difficulty to keep the smile on my face and not bare my fangs. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. Is there anything that I can get you gentlemen?"

After jotting down their order, I turned to leave when I felt a pair of hands clamp down on my hips. Roughly I was pulled down onto the man's lap. Now my temper was about to get the best of me, and if I wasn't careful I would lose control fast. "Excuse me sir, but can you, _please_ get your hands off me and let me stand.?" I growled out, trying to keep my anger under control.

I felt his breath against my neck as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I don't think so, I think you need to just stay where you are. You could use the break."

Shivering in disgust, I was just about to blast the fucker back to the Stone Age when I felt a dark presences come up behind us. "_I think_, you need to let her go before we have a problem." A thick Cajun accent said.

Looking behind me, I saw Nick Gautier, standing there, his silver eye's glaring down at the biker. Instantly the man's hands let me go and I was able to stand again. Without waiting to hear what the man had to say, I quickly made my way to the bar. Slamming down the ticket I said, "Here, this is for table four. Someone else can take it to them." Turing away I heard Fang call out to me. Ignoring him I made my way to the second level that was strictly for the non humans.

Pulling my sunglasses off, I rubbed my eye's trying to relieve the headache that was beginning behind them. In my head I saw myself going back downstairs and ripping that disgusting man's hands right off and shoving them up his fat ass. This was the side of me that even my father was afraid of. And this was why he had bound what powers he could. In five day's, those powers that he feared would be at full strength, and if I didn't get the proper training, I would probably destroy the world. A strong hand on my shoulder startled me, making my reflexes turn around and grab whoever was dumb enough to sneak up on me by the throat and slam them against the nearest wall. Through the red haze, I saw that it was Nick, and quickly I let him go. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't mean it."

Rubbing his neck, Nick watched me with those silver eye's, that were so much like mine and Father's. "Don't worry about it." He sighed and sat down at the table. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm going to say this anyways. I know what you're going through. You might not believe me but I do."

I scuffed and shook my head. "No offense, Nick, but I don't think my own father knows what I'm going through."

He shrugged, "Yeah, well we all had our own version, but in a way I do know what you're going through. As does Acheron." He stood, and nodded towards the stairs. "Are you ready to go home? Or do you want to finish your shift?"

I stood, placing my glasses back on. "No, I'm ready to leave. Let me go grab Amber and we'll go." Walking down the stairs, I went to the bar and sat down, waiting on my friend to finish giving out her orders.

"So, you went upstairs in a hurry, everything ok?" My brother's voice came from my left.

Looking over in his direction, I saw that he was dressed in a black ACDC shirt with a pair of black jeans, ripped at the knees. A black leather trench coat was just inches off the ground. His shoulder length blonde hair was left to brush his shoulders. Blue eye's stared at me. "Don't worry about it, Del. What are you doing here anyways? I thought Nick was taking me home?"

He shrugged and leaned back against the wood. "Yeah well I was in the area, thought I'd drop by and see how my baby sister was doing."

"Ha," I laughed, "Yeah right, Father sent you out for something, didn't he." The sound of a woman singing into the microphone suddenly filled the bar. Looking at the stage I saw a young woman wearing a red halter top with a red and black plaid skirt. Her fish net stocking were covered by a pair of expensive black boots. A black coffin purse hung off her right shoulder and a pair of small horns peeked out of her black hair. Smiling I turned back to my brother. "So he has you babysitting Simi?"

Adelphos glared daggers at me. "No, she wanted me to come out with her. And what Simi wants-"

"The Simi gets." I finished for him. "Yeah, well I'm just glad it's you and not me." Don't get me wrong, I loved my demon sister, but sometimes, she could be a handful. I didn't envy my brother in the least.

Amber slammed down the round tray and gave me a look that made me laugh. "Stop laughing, I'm extremely mad at you right now. I hate witnessing, and somehow I got dragged in with you."

Del stood a little straighter, "Hey Amber," he said.

It was then that my dearest friend noticed my older brother standing next to me. A blush appeared across her face. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear, her hazel green eyes avoided his gaze. "Hey Del, what are you doing here?"

He nodded towards the stage at Simi. "Simi wanted to come out tonight, and she asked me to come along with her."

"That was nice of you." She said softly.

Tired of sitting in between them, I stood and started walking away from them. Stopping I looked back. "You know, if you two would just confess your feelings, then I think we'd all be a little bit happier." They both turned red, before I walked off to find Nick.

I found him close to the stage watching Simi dance around, "Hey Nick, Amber and I are ready whenever you are."

"Phoebe!" Simi jumped off the stage and nearly knocked me to the ground. "Where have you been all day?" She pouted a bit.

"Hey Sim, I've been at class all day and then came here after to work." I said trying my best to maneuver my way around the demon.

"Oh well, I wish Akri wouldn't make you go there, so you could spend more time with the Simi." She said folding her arms.

"Yeah, me too." Looking at Nick, I nodded towards the exit. "We're ready to go."

"Alright, lets go then. See ya later Simi." He said waving at her as he walked by.

"Bye bye Nicky, tell Akra Ryssa that I said hello."

"Will do,"

Giving the Charonte one last hug, I followed behind Nick. "Let's go Amber, Nick's going to give us a ride home."

"Oh okay," she turned away from Del, "See you later, Del."

After dropping off Amber at her house a few blocks from mine, I was left in the awkward silence. Pulling up in the driveway, I opened the door. Before closing it, I leaned back down and looked at the man. "Thanks Nick, tell Ryssa that I'll be over this weekend with Mom to go baby shopping."

"Yep, goodnight Phoebe."

"Night," I closed the door and instead of walking into the house, I just flashed myself to my bedroom, undressed and crawled into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was Chapter 2 I do hope you enjoyed it. We got a peek at how hard Phoebe is trying to control the powerful side of herself. Remember to R&amp;R Plz. Oh one other thing. I've just started getting into another anime Vampire Knight and I've been thinking about doing a FanFiction with them. Maybe a crossover with The Black Dagger Brotherhood. Let me know your opinons. ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm having diffulculty getting this story up and going. I'm still thinking about it. I know what i want to do, it's just trying to find the right way to write it down. Which is why this chapter is so short and i'm sorry. Also, we're getting ready to move so i'm going to be packing here soon, so i won't be posting as much, but ill do my best. Another thing, after see this last Harry Potter movie a couple days ago, my old thoughts for a George/OC Fanfic has poped back into me head, and i'm going to take a shot at that as well, but don't worry i'll still be writing this story. ^^**

**I don't own the Dark-Hunter's or anything to do with them. Just my OC's**

* * *

><p>Two day's later and it was Friday, I didn't have any classes today so I got to sleep in. It was bliss. My bliss was interrupted by a loud knocking on my bedroom door. Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling my pillow with me. Hoping that if I block out the knocking it would go away and I could go back to my dream land. The knocking did indeed stop, only to be replaced by someone very roughly pulling the blanket of my body. Jerking to a sitting position I growled at the man before me. He was dressed in a pair of black broad short, and a white wife beater covered his chest. Shoulder length black hair hung loosely around tanned shoulders. Lavender eye's looked down at me with amusement. "What the hell, man? What gives you the right to barge into <em>my<em> room uninvited?" I yelled at him.

"Well now you do have an attitude don't you. We're going to have to work on that temper." He said turning away from me and walking out of me room.

Confused, I followed behind the man. "What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

He chuckled slightly, "And I see your father didn't mention me. Now my feelings are hurt."

At the bottom of the stairs, he made a right and headed into the kitchen. Still behind him, we entered the kitchen to find my father and brother sitting at the round table. My father stiffened and stood up as the newcomer faced him. "You weren't suppose to be here until tomorrow evening. Why are you here a day early, Savitar?"

Moving around the tall man, I stood between him and my surprised father. "Um Father, care to explain why I was rudely woken by this man?"

"Well," he started. I noticed that he kept his gaze on the man, watching him carefully, before smiling and embracing like they were old friends. "This is Savitar, he's going to be the man who trains you, Phoebe."

Stunned, I looked between Savitar and my father. "Wait, you're telling me this surfer dude, is going to be my trainer. Why him, what's so special about this guy." I said, looking at my father, but pointing behind me at the surfer.

"She's got a mouth on her doesn't she Apostolos." Savitar stated looking down at me.

My father gave me a stern look, telling me without words, to watch my mouth. "Savitar trained me in my powers, he can train you better then I could."

"So you're telling me this guy here is going to be the guy who trains me?" I threw my hands in the air and walked out of the kitchen. Aggravated beyond belief, I stalked up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door closed.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen, Savitar looked at the spot where the miniature Acheron had once stood. Turning his attention back on the girl's father he gave a grin. "Well you've out done yourself, Ash. She's even worse then you were."<p>

Rubbing the back of his head, Ash sighed before looking back at his son. "Adelphos, why don't you go and check on her, make sure she's alright."

Del shook his head and didn't move from the table. "Hell no, there isn't anything in this world that will make me go up there into that." He sipped his coffee. "She's one pissed Goddess right now, and I personally like where my head is."

"I take it, you haven't mention to her I was coming." Savitar said, frowning at his old friend.

"Well, I didn't think you were going to be here until tomorrow, so I was going to discuss it with her and Tory tonight." Ash said glaring.

"Tory doesn't even know." Sav laughed, "Man, you've done it this time. You're wife is going to kill you."

Ash groaned, "Don't remind me. I guess I'll go and talk to her."

Adelphos snorted, "Good luck, Pops. Whatcha want me to write on your headstone."

"You're not funny, Del." Silently Acheron, walked up the stairs to his daughter's room.

* * *

><p>A knock sounded for the second time this morning. I knew who it was this time, and I again choose to ignore it. Knowing that he would enter even if I said 'no'. So when the door slowly opened, I didn't pay it any mind. Just sat there on my bed, strumming the dark green guitar. The bed dipped a little as he sat down beside me. "I'm sorry, <em>edera<em>, I should've warned you that Savitar was coming. But I didn't think he'd show up early. I planned on telling you and your mother tonight." My father said from beside me.

"Why should I go off with this guy, when I don't even know him. In the last twenty years, I've never seen that man. I mean yeah, you've mentioned him and everything, but damn he could've at least come to visit a couple times." I said, without taking my attention off the instrument.

"Yeah, I agree, but Savitar is weird like that. He's a loner, who spends all his time riding the waves on his own private island." He laughed a bit at the thought, before turning serious. "Look Phoebe, Savitar is one of the most powerful people I know. I trust him fully to train you in your powers. Can you trust me?"

Stopping, I looked over into my father's silver eye's. Without meaning to, I saw what was in his mind. The first time Savitar came to him, and all the training the did. His absolute faith in the man downstairs. Nodding, I went back to my playing. "Alright Father, I trust you. If you think this is best then I'll go with him."

"Thank you, _ma komantia_." Leaning towards me, he kissed my head and left me alone.

Sighing, I put the guitar back on it's stand. Walking to the mirror, I looked at my reflection. "I hope you're right, Father, and I can trust this man." Closing my eye's I flashed back downstairs, right next to Savitar. Who just looked down at me with his lavender eye's. "Alright, I'll go with you. But only because my Dad seems to think you're the only option we have."

"Good, I'm glad you see it our way." He said, with a cocky smirk.

Shaking my head, I flashed out of my house, going to my sister's instead.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Sav's now entered the story and things should start getting interesting.<strong>

**edera: precious baby in atlantean**

**ma komantia: precious in atlantean**

**Please remember to R&R ^^**


End file.
